Revelaciones
by BryanD
Summary: Ash se verá envuelto en la máxima aventura de su vida tratando de detener un plan que lleva orquestándose desde antes de su nacimiento, mientras su vida sentimental no logra encontrar un mejor momento para desarrollarse. Muchas preguntas y misterios terminarán revelándose al fin.


—"Al fin nos volvíamos a ver, no tenías idea de lo que esperé por verte de nuevo, soñé por tantas noches con tu cara, con tus brazos… podremos seguir siendo solo unos niños, como nos llaman muchos, pero esto que siento lleva años creciendo conmigo, y por eso he vuelto, por eso decidí estar de nuevo contigo, porque ya crecí, al fin tengo lo que se necesita para demostrarte mis sentimientos, para no quedarme callada y darte solo un tímido beso justo antes de partir, porque ahora puedo verte a la cara y decirte que quiero vivir todas las nuevas aventuras que nos esperan, como algo más que una amiga. Sí, sentí las típicas cosquillas que dicen sentir los que conocieron el amor, tal vez suene muy tonto, pero tu cara siempre me las provocado, desde que nos conocimos de niños. Cuesta creerlo de mi parte pero estaba preparada para reanudar el tonto beso que te di la última vez que nos vimos, a pesar de que aquél fue mi primero y último hasta el momento, no me importaba, no importaba ya nada, solo deseaba hacerlo; pero entonces la vi, esa chica que sonreía a tu lado, ¿quién era? Nunca me hablaste de una amiga así, nunca mencionaste los ojos con los que te veía, lo que se iluminaba su rostro al lado del tuyo… mi plan se quebró, mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento… necesitaba tanto hablar contigo".

—Espero que todo esté listo —su voz resonó a lo largo del enorme salón cubierto por las tinieblas. En las ventanas que habían al fondo, detrás de su imponente escritorio, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal con la furia que el viento huracanado les proporcionaba, de vez en vez, el esplendor de un trueno ocasional daba imágenes rápidas de su rostro, de sus fuertes y marcadas facciones, y del persian color crema que se lamía una de sus patas echado sobre el escritorio de su amo. Las tres figuras arrodillas ante él parecían temblar con cada golpe de luz que la tormenta ofrecía, siempre le habían tenido respeto, admiración, casi podría llamarse idolatría, pero el estar ante su presencia les daba la misma sensación, aquella que tendría un caterpie frente a un fearow hambriento, impotencia… debilidad, como si, en algún momento y por ninguna razón, aquél ser quisiera devorarlos y lo haría, sin vacilación, sin la mínima duda, como solía actuar siempre.

—Tantos años de investigación jefeci… jefe, tantas regiones, tantos pokémon legendarios que hemos podido ver persiguiendo a los tontos, tantas organizaciones que hemos descubierto, tantas derrotas, le aseguro que valdrán la pena.

—Jamás —, añadió el hombre de cabello lila—, jamás imaginé ni por un instante que todo por lo que hemos pasado era parte de algo más, de un plan tan brillante, es usted verdaderamente un genio, somos muy dichosos de poder servirle, señor. —Terminó sin levantar la mirada ni un instante del suelo. La compañera de ambos no se dignó a proferir palabra alguna.

—Nunca esperé que lo imaginaran, además, de haberlo sabido seguro lo habrían arruinado. El momento ha llegado, vayan, sus respectivos equipos los van a estar esperando, él se mostrará sin duda, la llave de todo, mi querido pokémon 150. No lo pueden perder, sin él todo será en vano. Ya saben dónde encontrar al niño, maten a todo aquél que se interponga.

El lazo amarillo del pañuelo que lleva la chica de cabello castaño en la cabeza se movió ligeramente con la ráfaga de viento, la joven que se les acaba de unir, un tanto distante para su gusto, podrá no haberlo notado, pero Ash y ella sí, voltearon al mismo tiempo, con una clara sensación de alarma en la cara y ambos con una mano en una poké-ball, listos para empezar la batalla si fuera necesario. Todo cambió al ver el jovial y tierno gigante que les acompañaba, sin duda él había creado aquella ventisca, todos saben lo rápidos y amigables que los dragonite son, y aquél se veía en especial carismático, sumamente gracioso con su maletincito de cartero y la pequeña cartita que le entregaba ahora al joven de Pueblo Paleta.

—Oh… vaya… jeje —entre curioso y sorprendido—, muchas gracias Dragonite. —El chico tomó el sobre, acto tras cual el hermoso pokémon dragón salió despedido como un bólido. El sello le llamó mucho la atención, pues era hecho en cera roja, como los de las películas antiguas, y con un grabado que de inmediato le caló en el cerebro, hasta lo más profundo de su memoria, en aquellos días que recién iniciaba su viaje, de inmediato lo recordó, la puerta del faro de Bill… tenía grabados de muchos pokémon, pokémon de los que en ese momento Ash desconocía por completo; al abrir el sobre sus recuerdos quedaron confirmados en la foto que este contenía; en ese instante, una voz entró en su cabeza y retumbó en cada rincón de su cuerpo —"recuerda" —la voz trajo consigo visiones que pasaron a gran velocidad, visiones de Brock y Misty, un gyarodos… un extraño pokemon, grande, erguido sobre 2 patas, ¡Mew-two! Y entonces lo recordó todo, todo lo que su cerebro había borrado. Las imágenes pasaron luego a oscuridad y un terrible sentimiento de dolor le invadió el cuerpo, vio entonces la creación de aquél pokémon, como fue utilizado para combates, la mueca espantosa de júbilo de un hombre alto y pelo marrón al verle triunfar sin problemas contra sus rivales, Ash entendió que aquél pokémon había sido creado unos pocos meses antes de la gran batalla entre él, Mew y todos los pokémon clon.

Su menté quedó en blanco por un segundo, tratando de acomodar en alguna parte todo lo que había recibido, con solo abrir un sobre, romper un sello, había experimentado más que en media vida. El silencio rondaba; a pesar de que había sentido como si hubiese pasado una eternidad hundido en esos recuerdos, para las chicas que le acompañaban no había sido más que un instante. Aún conmocionado, apartó la fotografía de la puerta del faro de Bill y comenzó a leer la carta que le acompañaba, sin hablar, con solo la mirada.

" _Sé que quizá no entiendas por el momento, sé que es posible que en este momento me odies, o no quieras saber nada de mí, si borré esos recuerdos de tu mente fue por protegerte, al único humano al que he podido sentir puro, el único humano que me ha hecho pensar en darle una oportunidad a su raza; si te he dado los recuerdos de mi creación, no es para que me tengas lástima, no la necesito. Debes comprender ahora, que mi llegada a este mundo fue mucho después de tu visita a aquél faro… y aun así, mira la foto si es necesario, en esa puerta, claramente está mi figura, al lado de la de Arcanine, pero yo no había nacido, y aquél Bill te mencionó de la existencia de 150 pokémon conocidos, pero yo soy el 150… cosas espantosas están por venir, hay sobre la tierra por lo menos dos humanos que sabían de mi existencia antes de que yo mismo existiera… debes venir… si asientes venir a verme… solo di que sí"_

 _*_ Alguna parte del mar, cerca de las costas de Kanto*

El agua tenía varios años de no estar tan furiosa. En una región del mar, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa de Kanto, en un recóndito lugar por donde los barcos nunca pasaban y lo suficientemente espeluznante para espantar a cualquier persona, el mar estaba loco, olas enormes capaces de hundir cualquier embarcación del mundo brotaban de la nada rugiendo como si tuviesen una sed desesperada de asesinar, el banco de neblina que normalmente cubría la región se había espesado aún más… el evento duró apenas unos pocos minutos, luego el mar se calmó y volvió a su rutinaria paz de siempre; entre la neblina, sin embargo, se lograba divisar ahora una figura enorme, colosal, más grande de lo que nadie pudiera imaginarse, dos alas, pequeñas en proporción al enorme cuerpo, salían a cada lado de su torso, y de su cabeza redondeada dos graciosas antenas se levantaban orgullosas, un triste ruido, como de ballena, se escuchó kilómetros a la redonda mientras que el gigante comenzó a andar, generando grandes olas en el mar con cada paso que daba, había esperado mucho, muchísimo.


End file.
